This invention relates to fasteners for anchoring automobile floor mats.
Many automobile owners find it desirable to install floor mats which protect factory installed carpeting from wear and tear and which can be periodically removed and cleaned. However, there is a familiar and long-standing problem associated with the use of automobile floor mats that is both annoying and dangerous. Typically, what happens is that the floor mats gradually migrate out of their proper positions during the normal use and operation of the automobile.
This migration is caused by the normal movements of a passenger's feet which create a variety of forces that act upon the floor mats. First, upon getting into or out of the car, a force is exerted upon the mat primarily in a forward, but also a sideward, direction. Second, when sitting in a car, it is common to find oneself slouching down into the seat. To straighten up, one generally pushes forward with his feet which, in turn, exerts a forward force on the floor mat. Still another type of force applied to a floor mat is a backwards force which occurs any time a person draws his feet rearwardly toward his seat on the floor mat. Of these various forces acting upon the floor mats in the automobile, those which are directed forwardly of the automobile seem to be the most common. The result is that the mats in the front seat area ride up against the forward wall of the passenger compartment while those in the back seat area often wind up under the front seat. A safety hazard is involved here because the driver's mat, once it moves forward, tends to interfere with the operation of the accelerator and brake pedals. Also, once dislocated, the floor mats cease to serve their protective function since those portions of the factory installed carpeting which are no longer covered become subject to wear and tear.
Prior to this invention, a number of unsuccessful attempts had been made to solve this problem. One attempt involved using VELCRO brand fasteners to fasten the mats in position. It was found, however, that the aforementioned forces had somewhat of a pulling and peeling character, typical of the action used to intentionally separate VELCRO fasteners. Thus, normal usage of even a short duration resulted in the detaching of the VELCRO fasteners and migration of the floor mats. Many manufacturers have attempted to avoid the problem altogether by preparing standard automobile carpeting with vinyl areas in front of the driver's seat, especially around the gas pedal. However, this has not been particularly satisfying since those who wish to preserve the original appearance of the factory installed floor covering must still use floor mats.
The present invention, however, solves the problem of fastening automobile floor mats by using a special clip and hook combination incorporating a number of unique features set forth below. The clip engages the rear edge of the mat while the hook is imbedded in the factory installed auto carpeting so as to prevent forward movement. The clip and hook are linked in a special way which takes account of the various forward, sideward and rearward forces mentioned above by providing a certain amount of "play" between the clip and hook. Also means are provided for inhibiting the removal of the hook once it is imbedded in the carpeting. What has been discovered is that overall combination of these features results in a highly reliable floor mat fastener which is effective to maintain the mat in its proper position while not easily becoming dislodged by the random forces and movements to which the mat is subjected.
In addition to dealing with the various forces which are exerted on the mat, it has been found that the clip is subject to a substantial amount of wear which often includes being stepped on. The present invention, however, is able to withstand this wear through the employment of a dual purpose protector plate which not only lies above and covers the clip, but also acts as the means for operating the clip between its open and closed positions.
Briefly described, a clip, which can be similar to a suspender clip, is used to engage an automobile floor mat at its rearward-facing edge. A protector plate lies above the clip and serves the dual function of shielding the clip while also acting as a lever to operate the clip between an open and a closed position. A hook for completing the connection between the mat and the carpet is linked to the clip so as to prevent forward movement of the mat while permitting a reasonable amount of sideward and rearward movement. The hook consists of a pin portion which is inserted into and runs beneath the carpet and an anchoring stud portion which extends perpendicularly to the pin and into the nap of the carpet. Once inserted beneath the carpet, the pin portion and hook act as a pincer, further securing the carpet therebetween. The pin, pincer, and anchoring stud combine so as to absorb the random forces and movements of the mat thereby preventing the unintentional removal of the hook from the carpeting.